icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glen Metropolit
| birth_place = Toronto, ON, CAN | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 1995 }} Glen Metropolit (born June 25, 1974) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre currently playing for EV Zug in the Swiss National League A. Playing career Early years A native of Mississauga, Ontario, Metropolit was never drafted by an OHL or NHL team, yet managed a 10 year NHL career and 407 games played. After a GTHL career mostly in AA hockey, Metropolit played two seasons for the Richmond Hill Dynes Jr.B. hockey club (OHA) before heading west to play for the Vernon Vipers of the BCHL. After graduating Tier II Jr.A. hockey, Metropolit started out playing for the Nashville Knights in the ECHL in the 1995–96 season. He also played for the Pensacola Ice Pilots and Grand Rapids Griffins before making his NHL debut in 1999–2000 for the Washington Capitals. For the next three seasons, he alternated between the Capitals and the AHL's Portland Pirates, and also played two games for Tampa Bay in 2001–02. Overseas In 2003 Metropolit crossed the Atlantic to play in Helsinki with Jokerit for the 2003–04 season. In a brilliant first season, he scored the most points on the team, 50, with 15 goals and 35 assists, the fifth-highest total during the regular season. He scored six goals during seven playoff games that year, but Jokerit were eliminated in the quarterfinals. In the 2004–05 season Metropolit and Marko Jantunen were the team's best goal scorers during the regular season, both scoring 16 goals, and Metropolit scored the most points on the team with 31 assists, totalling 47 points; the eighth-highest total in the league. In the playoffs he scored five goals and six assists, including a 3-on-5 shorthanded goal against Ilves's Vesa Toskala in the quarterfinals. The team went on to win the silver medal. Metropolit became a very popular player with the Jokerit fans, who had a number of chants dedicated to him. He is remembered as a gifted playmaker, with one of his favorite spots, on the outside of the left faceoff circle in the offensive zone, being called "Metro's office" by TV commentators and fans, in honor of Wayne Gretzky's "office" behind the goal. He and Marko Jantunen formed a memorable duo on the penalty kill, scoring several short-handed goals. His player number in Jokerit was #50. After two years with Jokerit, Metropolit moved to Switzerland where he won the Nationalliga A championship with HC Lugano. He also led the league in scoring during the regular season. Atlanta/St. Louis/Boston In 2006, Metropolit returned to North America when he was signed by the Atlanta Thrashers. After limited playing time with Atlanta, Metropolit was dealt near the trade deadline to the St. Louis Blues, along with a package of draft picks, in exchange for Blues centre/wing Keith Tkachuk. Metropolit became a free agent at the end of the season before being invited by the Boston Bruins to the team training camp. Just prior to the 2007–08 season on October 3, 2007, he signed a one-year contract with the Bruins. Having established a role within the checking lines and on the powerplay he excelled with the Bruins posting a career high 33 points in 82 games. Philadelphia/Montreal Metropolit signed a two-year contract with the Philadelphia Flyers as a free agent on July 1, 2008. He was placed on waivers and picked up near the trading deadline on February 27, 2009 by the Montreal Canadiens in need of a veteran centreman. He trained with the Philadelphia Flyers on the morning of February 27 before being claimed in the afternoon. Later that night, he played against his former team with the Montreal Canadiens. He scored his first goal with Montreal on March 10 against Dwayne Roloson from the Edmonton Oilers. In the 2009–10 season on March 30, 2010, it was announced that Metropolit would miss the final 6 games of the season with a torn shoulder muscle, after enjoying a career high 16 goals with Montreal. An extremely speedy recovery allowed him to be back on the ice on April 19, 2010 for the third game of the playoff series against the Washington Capitals. On August 2, 2010, Metropolit left the NHL as a free agent and signed a two-year contract to return the Swiss NLA with EV Zug. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * * Glen Metropolit's profile at ESPN.com Category:Born in 1974 Category:Atlanta Knights players Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:EV Zug players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins (IHL) players Category:Jokerit players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Nashville Knights players Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Portland Pirates players Category:Quebec Rafales players Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Vernon Vipers alumni Category:1999 debut